Issei in Los Santos
by 4thetardation
Summary: Issei's parents are in trouble what can Issei do get some guys to help of course by some repoman crook with little to no skill, a mid 40's crook that still lives in the 80's, and a meth head sounds like an adventure
1. Vali Must Die

chapter 1 "A New Friend"

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"**_**Ddraig"**_

**"bad guys"**

A boy with brown shagy hair with a white dress shirt and plack pants along with black and white shoes with a name of Issei walked down to his parent's room with one thing in mind. Find mom and dad. What he discoverd was the room was a whreck the bed sheets were near the bed on the floor, picture frames droped, a few blood stains, and a ransom note saying. "**GIVE YOUR LIFE UP OR GIVE ME 15 MILLION DOLLARS IN AMERICAN CASH". **Issei was pissed off at Vali who did this at that moment Issei remberd that if mom or dad or both ever disappear. Soon thats when Rias comes in and sees the mess.

"Ise what happend "asked Rias

"Look at the paper" Issei pointed toward the bed.

Rias looked at the paper much to her shock and anger Issei exeted the room to grab a duffle bag for clothes. And then came back to his father's closet to find a safe and put the numbers 17-39-04 and to thire suprise had 500,000 yen then at the very back was a paper that had a mans name that said this."**Issei if you are reading this then we have been abducked and we need help find a man named Michael De Santa just say "an old friend son needs help". Michael lives in los Santos he has to help you no matter what we love you".**

"Rias" said Issei

"Yes" said Rias

"I'm going to Los Santos pleas don't come with me." Issei said with his voice cracing

"No I can't let you go" with her voice as well

"this is my own choice you will most likely die if you come along" Issei shouted

Soon Issei was running to the airport to make it on time. when Issei was abord the airplain to see Michael.


	2. New Friends, Old Problems

After an agnizingly long fly to Los Santos Issei soon went to see if he can exchange all the left over yen to american money after some walking around he soon met a fellow that was african american with a green hat and white shirt that looked a little bigger than his torso, and his lower half consited blue jean like shorts that hung a little loose, the last thing was his green and white sneakers. After decideing for 15 seconds Issei went to speak with our multi-cuture friend.

"Hey mister do you think where I can exchange this yen for american money" our soon to be anti-hero

"hey kid my name is lamer davis and that money problem you got I'll help you out with me and my boy franklin and we get you some real chees." the man named lamer davis.

"Alright can you take me to see this franklin."

"Alright but he can throw a real hissyfit like a bitch."

After that colorful conversation unkown to them is that six beautiful women and one handsome male and a cross dressing look a like of a girl but it's a boy looking at Issei and lamar drive away in a the infaomus Viper GT while listing to 5AD MEETS 3VIL Fast Lane

While waiting for a part of horrid to go away lamer decided to break the ice "So what made you come here to the land silocone tits and lowly thugs really dangours out here."

Issei knew some how this lamer was going to help him the best he could "lamer have ever been in a ransom or did it" Issei worred about other things than T&A but he did not want to lose another close friend.

It took lamer to realise what he hi talking about "Wait your here to save your homies man I'll stick with ya untill the end man." Isse was glad that his new found friend was a stanger 5 minutes ago and now their best friends.

meanwhile the group of women and said male were keeping up with Issei and lamer and after follwing them to a small house enough to keep 3 people for however long they want. Soon the duo went inside to be met by another african american soon the three men came inside. The one who led the group was none other than Rias in the flesh,next to came into the light was a blonde that was pure and innocent but that might change because of this city Asia ,the next come in is lady with violet purpule eyes with a buxon figure Akeno , next is a petite young silver haired girl but shows no one any emotion Koneko ,the second to last is girl that has blue hair with a green line of her hair her name is Xenovia, the last a girl with chesnut colored hair and almost as innocent as Asia this girls name is irena,the cross dresser before is a real sucker for cute cloths this boys name is Gasper ,the last person the handsome man is none other is Kiba.

As I mentoned before is that Issei went into a house perfect for three Issei now resides in a house with a black man with his aunt.


	3. A Hard Nut To Crack PT 1

**Author's note : I do not own HSDxD or Grand Theft Auto.**

**Madrzo arc :Almost Easy**

Alright after the whole occolt reseach club came out their hiding home came from Japan to America for another goal. Help our Anti-hero with his parents.

the houses tenets were two african american people one being a large well built man with his attire being a grey jacket and a white under shirt, while his under half consisted a silver sweat pants and two tone colored shoes. while female had her tied into bun and her attire was a blouse which were kept up by two rings, while her under half was a fading jeans.

The black well-toned man spoke."Lamer what are bringing people with out telling me first"

Lamer then spoke "Man this kid needs our help his name is... what's your name again."

"Issei" said boy was going to see if this man was going to help.

"Well what do you need help with."

"First is to have a shelter, Second is that I need to find this Michael De Santa."

"Yea I know a Michael he said he'll get me drink you can come along if you want to."

This made Issei suprised that this man knows a Michael but Issei was exsited to meet his mother and father again.

"By the way Issei my name is Franklin plus your name sounds Japenese."

"Yea I'm here to save my mom and dad!"

**END OF PART 1**


	4. A Hard Nut To Crack PT 2

Well ain't this grand, right now I am holding into a boat for dear life why you may ask? Because like Franklin said he knew a man named Michael and owed him a drink.

FLASHBACK...

"So Franklin when are we going to this Michael" Issei asked

Issei's new attire is faded jeans with black, blue, and red Nikes with a black, silver button up shirt with red words that said "king" in a graffiti style.

"Today hopefully he's at his home." Said Franklin

the clothes that Franklin had on consisted shorts that were cargo shorts and a white v-neck shirt with white and yellow Jordan's.

While on the way to Michael's house Franklin asked Issei why he wanted to save his mother and father "Issei I wanted to ask you what happened to your mom and dad."

Issei told Franklin what happened to his family minus Rias and co.

"**_PARTNER I SUGGEST WE DON'T TELL THIS MAN WHAT WE ARE." _**_Dgraig said_

_'that would be alright if we say that we are devils then he might call us insane' Issei thought_

_"Alright so this Michael will help you out in some way or another."_

_"Yep"_

_After the drive they eventually got to Michael's home._


	5. A Hard Nut To Crack PT 3

Continued

Now we managed to get to Michael's house the first thing me and Franklin hear is arguments being produced, but we ignore it to going the back yard to see a middle-age man smoking a cigar and drinking whiskey with his clothes being a light blue unbuttoned shirt with a white under shirt with a cargo shorts and blue sandles.

Franklin went to speak with the middle-age man ,but the man spoke first "What do you want."

"Shit I just came to get that drink you offered." Franklin said

"I really didn't mean that kid."

"What"

"Whatever just sit and who's the +1"

Issei started to speak "oh I'm Issei Hyoudou are you by any chance a Michael De Santa."

The man immediately knew him by his last name and then spoke "Issei did some thing happen to your mom or dad?"

"Both kidnapped " Issei was enlightened by the fact that Franklin knew a Michael and that he can get his mom and dad back

"Look we'll talk what your dad did to live in another country then you will tell me what we'll do get your family back together" just then his phone rings

Micheal looked at the caller and answered "Hey Jimmy what do- " after about 16 seconds Michael was angry" the yachts been stolen " another few seconds go by and then he said "alright I' m coming... for my boat. Change of plans we're going to save my boy"


End file.
